Yu-Gi-Oh! Another BG
by intineanime
Summary: Историята Проследява братът и сестрата Скай и Ема Нишимия , които научават за войната между измеренията и смятат да победят Академията и да спасят техните родители.
1. Глава 1 - Съобщението

**Глава** **I** **\- Съобщението**

 _ **Скай**_

 _Тази история е базирана от анимето_ _Yu_ _-_ _Gi_ _-_ _Oh_ _!_ _Arc V, но с други герои, историята си остава почти същата._

 _ **Дори и не съм сънувал че нещо такова би се случило! Това беше деня който промени живота ми и затова почнах да пиша този дневник за да следя действията си и да си припомням какво ни се е случило.**_

 _14ти Септември_

Това беше един много хубав и топъл ден, последния ден от лятната ваканция! И… един момент, забравих да се представя, колко грубо от моя страна! Казвам се Скай Нишимия, живея със сестра ми Ема в едно имение намиращо се във Варна, морската столица на България. Имаме и родители разбира се, но те работят в чужбина с някаква работа, но така и не ни казваха каква е тя, не са се свързвали с нас от една година насам. Единственото нещо което ни пращаха е три куфара пълни с пари всеки месец. И заради тези пари ние живеехме щастливо в това голямо наше имение, имаме икономи, камериерки и дори и майстор готвач, затова всеки ден се храним с гурме ястия. Те са доста добри хора и искат да правят всичко за нас, но ние им повтаряме че това не е нужно, но те все ни будеха сутрин, когато е време за училище и отиват да пазаруват с нас.

Достатъчно със запознанствата, нека продължим историята, която така и не съм започнал! Беше един мирен ден докато звънеца на вратата не звънна.

\- Отиди да отвориш вратата батко, сега съм доста заета! – каза Ема.

.- Ти само четеш книга, но добре. – отговорих ѝ аз

Когато отворих вратата, куриерът стоеше пред мен, даде ми един колет и ми каза че е от родителите ни.

Благодарих му за доставката и се върнах вътре.

\- Мама и татко са и изпратили нещо и този път не са пари!

\- Наистина, какво е?

Отворих кутията и вътре видях CD с надпис върху него „Важно! Изслушайте гласовото съобщение на това CD; не отваряйте двата плика, докато не изслушате съобщението!".

\- Имаме нужда от CD плейъра, моля! – казахме двамата с висок глас.

След няколко секунди едната камериерка дойде и каза:

\- Заповядайте, господарю!

\- Благодаря ти и кажи на другите че сте свободни този следобед. Отивайте да почивате сега! – каза Ема

Прислужницата напусна стаята и сложихме диска в CD плейъра и след няколко секунди чухме гласа на нашата майка да се чува от плейъра:

\- Надявам се че сте получили това съобщение, сега слушайте, нямаме много време докато те дойдат тук! Първо искам да ви се извиним. Нямахме шанса да бъдем с вас както добрите родители, но бяхме твърде заети да спасяваме света!

\- Какво ни казва? Спасяват света? Но от какво? – казах объркано.

\- Слушай до края и ще разбереш, батко! – отговори Ема.

След това продължихме да слушаме гласовото съобщение.

\- Знам че сте объркани сега, но мога накратко да ви обясня. Много е сложно, но нашия свят е разделен на четири измерения – Стандарт, Фюжън, Синхро и Превъзхождащо. Имената са базирани от играта Дуели с чудовища! Както и да е, Фюжън измерението има организация кръстена Академията, която използва играта за да атакува другите измерения за да може да ги обедини, не сме много сигурни с техните планове, това е единственото нещо, което знаем . Те нахлуха в Превъзхождащото измерение и превърнаха много от дуелистите там в карти. Синхро и Стандарт измеренията са следващи, затова трябва да ги спрете. За да направите това трябва да съберете група дуелисти и да комбинирате силите си за да победите Академията. И едно последно нещо…

\- Моля те побързай скъпа, те победиха защитната ни сила и сега идват – чу се гласът на баща ми.

\- Добре… само ме остави да довърша… Двата плика които получихте са две тестета за Дуели с Чудовища, ние събрахме тези карти за вас да ги използвате! Надявам се да се видим скоро, засега довиждане!

Аудио файла завърши изпълнението си и ние останахме много шокирани и объркани. Какво ще се случи след това? Тогава не знаехме отговора на този въпрос!


	2. Глава 2 - Клубът по Дуели

**Глава** **II** **–** **Клубът по дуели**

 ** _Ема_**

 ** _Здравейте, приятно ми е да се запознаем! Казвам се Ема Нишимия и съм на 15 години. Видях записките в дневника на брат ми и го помолих да го пишем заедно. Преди да продължа историята искам да се представим по–добре. Започваме с мен – аз уча в Езикова Гимназия във Варна, обичам да чета книги и да уча езици, а брат ми е на 16 години и учи за_** ** _IT_** ** _специалист, също така той сглоби моя компютър, дори и оправи телевизора ни и пр. Той обича технологиите. Както и да е, да продължим историята._**

 _15ти Септември_

– Събудете се госпожице, часът е 7:30! – чух гласа на една камериерка.

Станах от леглото, оправих си на бързо косата, облякох се, взех една книга от моя рафт и се запътих към кухнята за закуска.

Скай вече беше там и пиеше любимия си зелен чай.

– Спа ли добре, батко? – попитах го аз.

– Разбира се, че не, сестричке! – това беше отговорът му. – Не и след като чухме онова съобщение, което чухме вчера, дори и ти не си спала добре, нали?

– Как знаеш за това? – попитах го.

Той отговори:

– Отговорът е лесен! Ти си винаги в кухнята преди мен, всяка сутрин.

– Да, прав си! Забравихме да отворим двата плика вчера!

– Ето , заповядайте, госпожице! – каза икономът и сложи пликовете на масата.

След това ни сервираха и закуската. Беше проста плодова салата, но това няма значение…

Единия плик имаше записано моето име отгоре, затова го взех и отворих за да видя тестето. Това беше „Amazoness" тесте, понеже видях че всички чудовища са жени войни. Вътре в плика имаше и малка бележка на която пишеше: „ Защото като малка много обичаше да четеш истории за амазонки" .

Аз наистина обичах истории за амазонки, когато бях малка и наистина бях доволна от родителите си.

– Какво тесте имаш, батко? Моето е с Амазонска тема!

– Моето е пълно с рицари от кръглата маса на Камелот от легендите за крал Артур! – отговори той. – Те са знаели че като малък обичах да чета истории с рицари.

– Разбирам. Мама греши! Те всъщност са добри родители и ние трябва да ги спасим иначе…

– Не искам да ви прекъсвам госпожице, но ако не побързате, ще закъснеете за церемонията по откриване на учебната година! – каза иконома.

– Напълно забравихме че днес е петнадесети! – Аз и Скай казахме в един глас.

Бързо излязохме навънка, където нашият личен шофьор ни чакаше. (имаме и това също, Скай е забравил да го спомене.)

Пристигнахме навреме за церемонията по откриване и… Ще пропусна тази част, защото беше доста скучно! След като се видях със съучениците ми чух от няколко души че в мола има нов клуб по Дуелиране. Затова реших да се обадя на брат ми и да му кажа да отидем там преди да се приберем!

Един час мина след обаждането, бяхме в мола търсейки клубната стая. Ние бяхме взели тестетата си с нас без да го осъзнаем, но те сега ще са ни от полза.

Намерихме стаята и влязохме вътре. Вътре беше точно като в барче, но имаше и щанд с карти за игра точно до бара.

–Добре дошли в нашия Дуелен Клуб! – каза бармана. – Може да се запознаете с другите и да станете добри приятели. Ако не знаете правилата ето вижте ги тук…

Той ни даде една джобна книжка. Взех я и след минутка аз казах:

–Вече научих правилата!

–Добре. Сега трябва да ме научиш и мен. – каза Скай.

– Това беше изумително! На мен ми отне няколко седмици за да науча всеки детайл свързан с играта. – каза една от членките в клуба, тя беше със синя коса и всичките ѝ дрехи бяха в синьо. – Сега, нека се представим! Казвам се Зайра Шадоус; аз съм студент от размени на чела от Канада. Аз използвам архетипа „Шадол".

– Аз се казвам Адриана Димитриева, аз съм студент от размени на чела от Чехия. Аз използвам архетипа „Съюзниците на Правосъдието" и с тях разрушавам светлината… приятно ми е! – каза момичето с черна коса и черни дрехи.

– Моето име е Татсуи Игнайт, аз съм размѐнен студент от Япония и използвам „Игнайт" архетипа. – каза единствения мъжки от клуба.

– Казвам се Кристияна Иванова и аз не съм размѐнен студент. Аз обичам всичко свързано с Древен Египет и моята мечта е да стана Египтолог. Аз използвам „Гробопазителите". – рече момичето в оранжево.

– Приятни ми е да се запознаем! Аз се казвам Скай Нишимия и аз нов в тази игра, все още не знам правилата. Използвам „Свещените Рицари". – каза брат ми.

– Подобно и от мен! Моето име е Ема Нишимия и аз току що научих правилата. Използвам тесте с Амазонска тема. – рекох аз.

– Ако си ги научила, ела за да те тествам! – каза Кристияна.

Аз се съгласих.

 _Дуелът започва, като и двамата играчи имат по 8000 жизнени точки._

 **Ход 1: Ема**

– Активирам магическата карта „Подсилване на Армията (Reinforcement of the Army)". И с нейния ефект добавям едно чудовище от четвърто или по–ниско ниво, тип Войн от тестето в ръката ми.

 _Картата която добавих към ръката ми беше „Амазонка Паладин (Amazoness Paladin)"_ (Ниво4, Атк1700/Защ300).

– Призовавам „Амазонка Майсторка на Веригата (AmazonessChainMaster)" (Ниво4, 1500/1300). После обръщам една карта и приключвам хода си.

 **Ход 2: Кристияна**

– Мой ред, тегля. Обръщам едно чудовище и две карти с лицето надолу и приключвам.

 **Ход 3: Ема**

-Мой ход. Тегля. Призовавам „Амазонки Скаути (AmazonessScouts)„ (Ниво2, 500/1100).

-Ха, ти активира моя капан „Жертва на Пороя (TorrentialTribute)„. Когато чудовище е призовано на полето, всички чудовища на полето биват унищожени.

-Активирам ефекта на „Амазонки Скаути (AmazonessScouts)„ , жертвам тази карта за предотвратя унищожаването на чудовища "Амазонки" до края на този ход. И това означава че…

-Само моите чудовища са унищожени.

-Вярно.

 _„Жертва на Пороя (_ _Torrential_ _Tribute_ _)„ унищожава обърнатото ѝ чудовище._

\- Сега е време за Бойната Фаза. „Амазонка Майсторка на Веригата (AmazonessChainMaster)" атакувай жизнените ѝ точки директно.

 _Атаката уцелва_ _(Кристияна: 8000 → 6500)_

-Приключвам хода си.

 **Ход 4: Кристияна**

-Мой ход, тегля. Активирам обърната карта. Карта Капан „Ритуал на Душата (RiteofSpirit)". С ефекта на тази карта мога да призова специално едно чудовище „Гробопазител" от гробището. Бъди възроден „Васал на Гробопазителя (Gravekeeper'sVassal)" (Ниво3, 700/500) в позиция Атака. После призовавам нормално „Оръдиеносеца на Гробопазителя (Gravekeeper'sCannonholder)" (Ниво 4, 1400/1200). Активирам неговия ефект чрез който жертвам някое чудовище „Гробопазител" на полето ми без тази карта, за да нанеса 700 щета на опонента ми. Жертвам „Васала на Гробопазителя (Gravekeeper's Vassal)" (Ема: 8000 → 7300). Обръщам карта с лицето надолу и приключвам моя ред.

 **Ход 5: Ема**

-Мой ред. Тегля. Призовавам „Амазонка Мъдрец (AmazonessSage)" (Ниво4, 1400/700). Битка, „Амазонка Мъдрец (AmazonessSage)" атакувай нейния „Оръдиеносец на Гробопазителя (Gravekeeper'sCannonholder)"

-Изхвърлям „Чар на Шабти (CharmofShabti)", за да активирам неговия ефект, чудовища „Гробопазители" не могат да бъдат унищожени в битка този ход.

 _Атаката уцелва_ _(Кристияна: 6500 → 6400)_

-Приключвам хода си.

-Не бързай толкова. Активирам Карта Капан „Ритуал на Душата (Rite of Spirit)" и с неговия ефект възраждам „Васала на Гробопазителя (Gravekeeper's Vassal)" (Ниво3, 700/500) в позиция Атака.

 **Ход 6: Кристияна**

-Мой ред е, тегля. Активирам ефекта на „Оръдиеносеца", жертвам „Васала на Гробопазителя" за да ти нанеса 700 щета (Ема: 7300 → 6600). После призовавам „Засадника на Гробопазителя (Gravekeeper'sAmbusher)" (Ниво4, 1700/0). Битка, „Засадник" атакувай „Амазонката Мъдрец".

 _Атаката уцелва, „Амазонката Мъдрец (_ _Amazoness_ _Sage_ _)" бива унищожена_ _(Ема: 6600 → 6300)._

-Сменям „Оръдиеносеца" в позиция защита и приключвам хода си.

 **Ход 7: Ема**

-Мой ред. Тегля. Призовавам „Амазонка Паладин (Amazoness Paladin)" (Ниво4, 1700/300). Тази карта получава по 100 Атака за всяко чудовище „Амазонка" на полето, включващо и нея самата. Това прави 200 Атака („Амазонка Паладин": 1700 → 1900). Битка, „Майстор на веригата" атакувай „Оръдиеносеца".

 _Атаката уцелва_ _„Оръдиеносеца на Гробопазителя (_ _Gravekeeper_ _'_ _s_ _Cannonholder_ _)"_ _бива унищожен._

-Понеже унищожих чудовище в битка с чудовище „Амазонка", сега мога да активирам тази карта. Отварям Карта Капан „Пионката на Кралицата (Queen'sPawn)", с нейния ефект мога да призова специално „Амазонка Мечоносец (AmazonessSwordsWoman)" (Ниво4, 1500/1600) в позиция Атака. („Амазонка Паладин": 1900 → 2000) Сега „Амазонка Паладин" атакува „Засадника".

 _Атаката уцелва „Засадника на Гробопазителя (_ _Gravekeeper_ _'_ _s_ _Ambusher_ _)" бива унищожен_ _(Кристияна: 6400 → 6100)._

-Сега атакувам директно с „Амазонка Мечоносец".

 _Атаката уцелва_ _(Кристияна: 6100 → 4600)._

-Приключвам хода си.

 **Ход 8: Кристияна**

-Тегля. Поставям едно чудовище с лицето надолу. После обръщам една карта с лицето надолу и приключвам.

 **Ход 9: Ема**

\- Мой ред. Тегля. Аз печеля. Призовавам „Амазонка Тигрица (AmazonessTiger)" (Ниво4, 1100/1500) („Амазонка Паладин": 2000 → 2100). „Амазонка Тигрица" получава по 400 атака за всяка Амазонка на полето, включваща и нея самата. Това прави 1600 атака ("Амазонка Тигрица": 1100 → 2700). Битка, „Майстор на Веригата" атакувай нейното обърнато чудовище.

 _Атаката уцелва, обърнатото чудовище бива унищожено "Мечоносеца на Гробопазителя (_ _Gravekeeper_ _'_ _s_ _Soldier_ _)"_ _(1000 защита)._

-„Амазонка Паладин" директна атака (Кристияна: 4600 → 2500). „Амазонка Тигрица" завърши този дуел, директна атака (Кристияна: 2500 → 0).

 _Ема печели._

-Уау, ти наистина си научила правилата, поздравления за твоята победа. – каза Кристияна.

-Благодаря ти! Научи ли вече правилата батко? – попитах аз.

-Да, мисля. Смятам да тествам това, което съм научил, точно сега. – отговори той.

Може би в следващата глава.


	3. Глава 3 - Нови Съквартитанти

**Глава** **II** **I** **–** **Нови Съквартиранти**

 ** _Скай_**

 ** _Изглежда че Ема не е написала за моя дуел в предишната глава, затова ще продължа от там където тя е спряла._**

 _15_ _ти Септември_

Бях гледал много внимателно дуела между сестра ми и момичета на име Кристиана и бях научил основата на играта и затова след като Ема спечели своя дуел реших и аз да пробвам това, което съм научил.

– Аз наистина искам да предизвикам Адриана на дуел, моля! – казах аз.

– Добре. Нека се дуелираме тогава! – Адриана отговори.

 _Дуелът започва, като и двамата играчи имат по 8000 жизнени точки._

 **Ход 1: Адриана**

– Мой ход! Призовавам „Съюзник на Правосъдието Разрушител на Ядра (Ally of Justice Core Destroyer)" (Ниво3, 1200/200). Приключвам хода си.

 **Ход 2: Скай**

– Мой ход е, тегля. Правилата ми позволяват да проверя полето на опонента ми, нали?

– Да можеш! Моят „Разрушител на Ядра" има ефект който унищожава всяко Светлинно чудовище с което се бие.

– Благодаря ти, вече знам какво трябва да направя. Призовавам „Благороден Рицар Дристан (Noble Knight Drystan)" (Ниво4. 1800/800). Сега активирам ефекта на „Гуинифар, Кралицата на Свещените Ръце (Gwenhwyfar, Queen of Noble Arms)", който ми позволява да екипирам тази карта като екипираща магия към някое чудовище "Благороден Рицар" на полето. Екипирам я към „Благороден Рицар Дристан". Екипираното чудовище получава 300 атака („Благороден Рицар Дристан": атака 1800 2100). И сега ефекта на „Дристан" се активира: когато екипираща магия „Свещени Ръце" бива екипирана към него ми позволява да унищожа една карта с лицето нагоре на полето.

– Какво?

– Картата, която избирам е „Съюзник на Правосъдието Разрушител на Ядра".

 _Ефекта на „Бладороден Рицар Дристан" унищожава „Разрушител на Ядра"._

– Време е за битка, „Дристан" Атакувай жизнените ѝ точки директно.

 _Атаката уцелва_ (Адриана: 8000 5900)

– Обръщам две карти с лицето надолу и приключвам хода си.

 **Ход 3: Адриана**

– Тегля. Активирам магическата карта „Звезден Бласт (Star Blast)". С ефекта на тази карта мога да платя екстра 500 жизнени точки за да намаля нивото на едно чудовище в ръката ми с едно. Плащам 500 живот за да намаля нивото на „Съюзник на Правосъдието Омни-Оръжие" от пето на четвърто (Адриана: 5900 _→ 5400_ ), което ми позволява да го призова нормално без да правя жертва. Появи се „Съюзник на Правосъдието Омни-Оръжие (Ally of Justice Omni-Weapon)" (Ниво4, 2200/800).

– Не бързай толкова, активирам Контриращ капан „Тържествено Предупреждение (Solemn Warning)". Когато чудовище бива призовано на полето мога да платя 2000 жизнени точки за прекратя призоваването и да унищожа чудовището.

– Значи си имал и Контриращ капан.

(Скай: 8000 6000) _Ефекта на "Тържествено Предупреждение" унищожава „Омни-Оръжие"._

– Нищо друго не мога да направя, затова приключвам реда си.

 **Ход 4: Скай**

– Тегля! Призовавам „Благороден Рицар Арторигус (Noble Knight Artorigus)" (Ниво4, 1800/1800). Битка, „Арторигус" атакувай директно. (Адриана: 5400 → 3600) Сега „Дристан" атакува директно (Adriana: 3600 1500). Обръщам карта с лицето надолу и приключвам.

 **Ход 5: Адриана**

– Тегля. Призовавам друго копие на „Съюзник на Правосъдието Разрушител на Ядра" (Ниво3, 1200/200). Сега битка, „Разрушител на Ядра" атакувай „Дристан". Сега "Разрушител на Ядра" ще използва ефекта си за да унищожи твоето чудовище.

– Ха. Активирам Контриращ капан „Тържествен Удар (Solemn Strike). Когато ефект на чудовище се активира, мога да платя 1500 жизнени точки за прекратя активацията на ефекта и да унищожа картата.

(Скай: 6000 → 4500) _"Тържествен Удар" прекратява ефекта на „Унищожител на Ядра" и го унищожава._

– Приключвам хода си! Добра игра за начинаещ, изумена съм че си успял да научиш толкова само като гледаш сестра ти да играе играта.

– Благодаря ти! От много малък имам таланта да научавам неща не с четене, а като гледам как другите хора ги правят.

 **Ход 6: Скай**

– Сега да приключим този дуел. Тегля. Битка, „ Дристан" атакувай жизнените точки на Адриана директно.

 _Атаката уцелва_ (Адриана: 1500 0)

 _Скай печели_

– Това беше страхотно, батко! – Ема каза с усмивка на лицето си.

– И аз мисля така. Това че научи правилата само като гледаш сестра си да се дуелира е изумително. – каза Зайра.

– Поздравления за победата, Скай-сан! – каза Татсуи.

– Благодаря ти и само Скай е достатъчно – отговорих аз.

– Добре. Тогава ми викай Татсуи! – каза той.

– Добре, Татсуи.

– Батко, скоро ще е време за вечеря. Нека се прибираме вкъщи. – Ема каза. – Имате ли място където ще спите вечерта?

– Ами не, аз се преместих тук от Стара Загора, защото исках да уча в морската столица. – каза Кристиана.

– Не! – казаха другите в синхрон.

– Ние всичките пристигнахме на летището в 8:40 сутринта, а церемонията по откриването беше в 9 часа. – каза Зайра.

– Защо не дойдете с нас! В нашето имение има достатъчно стаи за всички ни. И няма да ви вземем никакви пари. – казах аз.

– Сериозни ли сте? – Кристиана попита.

– Да, нека живеем заедно! – каза Ема.

– Добре, не можем да откажем поканата ви. – Адриана каза.

– Тогава ще се обадя на шофьора ни да ни вземе с лимузината. – добавих аз.

– Какво… лимузина? Да не сте царското семейство? – Зайра попита учудено.

– Не, просто имаме родители, които ни пращат минимум по два куфара пълни с пари всеки месец. – отговорих аз.

Все пак се обадих на шофьора ни и след десет минути си бяхме вкъщи.

– Изберете си стаи; има достатъчно за всички! – Ема каза.

Без допълнителни въпроси всеки от тях си избра стая и бяха останали много очаровани от чудната архитектура и мебели на нашия имот.

След 30 минути едната камериерка се качи на етажа и каза:

– Господари мои! Мили гости, вечерята е готова! Моля побързайте към вечерната зала!

Всички ние пристигнахме във вечерната зала и вечерята вече беше сервирана. Искате ли да знаете каква беше? Добре тогава… нашия готвач готви с теми всеки ден от седмицата. Днеска беше ден на Италианската кухня, затова вечерята беше паста направена в гурме стил. Достатъчно описания, нека продължим.

След вечеря започнахме да си говорим един с друг и научихме че Адриана ще учи в същото училище като сестра ми. Зайра и Кристиана ще учат в Историческата Гимназия, а Татсуи ще учи в моето школо и др.

Почувствахме се уморени от дългия ден и отидохме в стаите си да подремнем.

Това е за днес. Чао, до следващия път.


	4. Глава IV- Странните извънземни в моето у

**Глава** **IV** **-** **Странните** **извънземни в** **моето** **училище**

 ** _Скай_**

 ** _Съжалявам ако сте си помислили че Ема ще разказва сега, но тя го остави на мен защото ми каза че нейният ден не е бил достатъчно интересен. Но не се бойте, моят ден не беше скучен. Просто продължете да четете, моля!_**

 _16ти_ _Септември_

– Събудете се! Часът е 6:40, господаря! – една от камериерките ме събуди.

След като станах от леглото си облякох дрехите и се запътих към кухнята за закуска. След като отидох там другите вече бяха там, с изключение на Ема и Адриана, защото техните часове започваха в 8 часа, затова те можеха да спят още (нашите започваха в 7:30).

– Преди да отидем на училище има едно нещо, което искам да ви дам като подарък. Преди да си легна вчера, потърсих Дуелни Дискове и реших да поръчам няколко за нас! – казах аз радостно.

– Какво? Купил си ни Дуелни Дискове? Много съм искала да ги пробвам! – Зайра каза с голяма усмивка на лицето си.

– Отговорът е „Не"! Не съм ви купил Дуелни Дискове! – казах аз.

– Но какво си ни купил тогава? – Кристиана каза объркано.

– Купих една от компаниите, които произвеждат Дуелни Дискове и мога да получа безплатни, ако си поискам! Затова, поръчах няколко! – казах аз.

– Наистина ли? Ти си един страхотен човек, да знаеш! – Татсуи се включи в разговора.

– Да, знам! Ето ги! Тъмно-зеленият е за мен, тъмно-синият е за Зайра, червеният е за Татсуи, оранжевият за Кристияна, Адриана получава черен цвят, а Ема е с лилав! – казах аз докато раздавах дисковете на всеки. – От компанията ми казаха че на гърба на таблета (Дуелния Диск е под формата на таблет) има прикрепена малка гривна, която може да закачите на ръката си и има два режима – Нормален режим и Режим Дуел. Ако натиснете „Режим Дуел" ще се появи масивна холограма под формата на меч, който ще действа като вашето поле.

– Това е страхотно Скай. Не мога да издържа без да го пробвам точно сега! – Татсуи каза.

– Но вече е време за училище! Ако не побързаме ще закъснеем. – казах аз.

– Вече е време? Добре, да тръгваме! – каза Зайра.

Излязохме от имението, където нашият шофьор вече ни чакаше. Докато бяхме вътре в лимузината изпробвахме нашите нови Дуелни Дискове, но точно преди да използваме „Режим Дуел", шофьорът ни съобщи че сме стигнали в училището ми, затова с Татсуи излязохме от возилото и пожелахме успешен ден на Кристиана и Зайра.

Училището не беше никак интересно. Аз вече знам всички неща, които ни учат в училище. Обаче преди края на последния учебен час чух един от моите съученици да шепне нещо на събеседника си:

– Знаеш ли какво видях в склада зад училището? – каза той.

– Не! Какво си видял? – рече другият.

– По време на обедната почивка аз и един мой приятел отидохме в склада зад даскалото и видяхме извънземни вътре. Ако не ми вярваш ето виж тази снимка, която заснех с телефона си!

Аз и Татсуи седяхме точно зад него и успяхме да видим снимката, която той бе заснел, а веднага след това Татсуи започна да се смее.

– Това не е истинско извънземно. Това е карта от „Дуели с Чудовища". Ако не ме лъже паметта името на картата беше „Върховния Извънземен Лорд" ("AlienOverlord"). – Татсуи каза.

– Нека след училище да проверим склада! Съгласен ли си? – добавих аз.

– Добре. Сега ми стана интересно! – той каза развълнувано.

След още десет много отегчителни минути училищния звънец маркира края на часа. Напуснахме главната сграда на училището и веднага се запътихме към склада и веднага влязохме вътре.

– Добре! Сега Какво? Тук сме, но какво да правим сега? – попитах аз.

– Да видим сега! Ако са видели онова чудовище тогава тук има човек, който ги призовава на Дуелен Диск като нашия! – Татсуи ми обясни. – затова трябва да…

– Ако сте влезли в този склад това означава че искате да се дуелирате с мен, нали? – каза женски глас скрит в сенките.

– Покажи си лицето! Не искаме проблеми! – рече Татсуи.

– Ако искате да видите лицето ми трябва да ме победите в дуел! – каза гласът.

След като приключи своя диалог холограмен меч се появи, който наподобяваше нашите Дуелни Дискове.

– Аз ще поема този дуел! – Татсуи каза активирайки своя Дуелен Диск.

– Добре. – казах аз. После дуелът започна.

– ДУЕЛ! – казаха двамата играчи.

 _Дуелът започва, като и двамата играчи имат по 8000 жизнени точки._

 **Ход 1: ?**

?: Ще започна първа! Призовавам „Извънземен Войн (Alien Warrior)" (Ниво 4, 1800/100).

Чудовището се появи на полето все едно беше истинско. Това беше нещо удивително за гледане.

?: Обръщам карта с лицето надолу и приключвам хода си.

 **Ход 2: Татсуи**

Мой ход. Тегля. Поставям Пендулум скáлите на „Игнайт Паладин" (Igknight Paladin) със скáла 2 и скáла 7 „Игнайт Оръженосец" (Igknight Squire).

Двете чудовища се появиха на полето обградени в синя бариера с номерата две и седем под тях.

Татсуи: Сега мога да призова всички чудовища от трето до шесто ниво по едно и също време. _**Пендулум Призоваване!**_ Появете се мои верни ми чудовища!

Над двете чудовища обградени с бариера се почви една дупка и три лъча светлина се появиха. Две от светлините бяха в червено, третата беше лилава. Три чудовища се появиха на полето след това.

Татсуи: Появете се „Игнайт Кавалерия (Igknight Cavalier)" (Ниво 6, 2400/1200), „Игнайт Тамплиер _1_ (Igknight Templar)" (Ниво 4, 1700/1300) и „Архидемон Мечоносец (Archfiend Soldier)" (Ниво 4, 1900/1500). Всички в атакуваща позиция. После активирам полево заклинание „Възпламенен Феникс (Ignition Phoenix)".

Складът се смени с място, което приличаше на бойно поле.

Татсуи: С това полево заклинание всички „Игнайт" чудовища на полето получават по 300 атака и защита. ("Игнайт Кавалерия": АТК 2400 →2700/ ЗАЩ 1200 →1500) ("Игнайт Тамплиер": АТК 1700 → 2000/ ЗАЩ 1300 → 1600). Време е за битка, ("Игнайт Тамплиер" атакувай „ Извънземен Войн".

 _Атаката уцелва. "Извънземен Войн" бива унищожен._ (?: 8000 → 7200)

?: Активирам ефекта на „ Извънземен Войн". Когато тази карта бъде унищожена в битка и изпратена в гробището мога да поставя два „Ей-Брояча" на чудовището, което го е унищожило.

 _Два „Ей-Брояча"_ биват поставени на _"Игнайт Тамплиер"_

Две създания наподобяващи големи и дебели пиявици се прикрепиха към чудовището на Татсуи.

Татсуи: "Архидемон Мечоносец" атакува директно. (?: 7200 → 5900). Сега „Игнайт Кавалерия" атакува също. (?: 5900 → 3200). Приключвам моя ход.

 **Ход 3: ?**

?: Мой ред е! Тегля! Премахвам два „Ей-Брояча" от твоя „Игнайт Тамплиер" за да призова специално „Върховния Извънземен Лорд (Alien Overlord)". Появи се „Върховен Извънземен Лорд" (Ниво 6, 2200/1600) в атакуваща позиция. Сега активирам неговият ефект. Веднъж на ход мога поставя по един „Ей-Брояч" на всяко едно чудовище, което опонента ми контролира.

 _Всички три чудовища на полето на Татсуи получи по един "Ей-Брояч"._

?: Призовавам Нормално „Извънземен Ловец (Alien Hunter)" (Ниво 4, 1600/800). Сега активирам карта капан „Житни Кръгове". С ефекта на тази карта мога да изпратя колкото си искам чудовища от полето ми в гробището и после да избера едно „Извънземно" чудовище от тестето ми, с ниво равно на нивата на чудовищата, които съм жертвал за да активирам тази карта. Жертвам „Извънземен Ловец" за да призова „Извънземен Телепат (Alien Telepath)" (Ниво 4, 1600/1000) в атака. Активирам ефекта му, веднъж на ход мога да премахна един „Ей-Брояч" от чудовище на противниковата страна за да унищожа една магическа или карта капан на полето. Премахвам един „Ей-Брояч" от „Игнайт Тамплиер" за да унищожа „Възпламенен Феникс".

" _Възпламенен Феникс" бива унищожен._ ("Игнайт Кавалерия": АТК 2700 →2400/ ЗАЩ 1500 → 1200) ("Игнайт Тамплиер": АТК 2000 → 1700/ ЗАЩ 1600 → 1300)

?: Време за битка, „Върховен Извънземен Лорд" атакувай „Игнайт Кавалерия". Когато „Извънземно" чудовище се бие с чудовище, което има „Ей-Брояч" на него, тогава даденото чудовище губи по 300 атака и защита за всеки брояч. ("Игнайт Кавалерия": АТК 2400 →2100/ ЗАЩ 1200 → 900).

„ _Игнайт Кавалерия" бива унищожен._ (Татсуи: 8000 → 7900)

Татсуи: Моят „Игнайт Кавалерия" е Пендулум Чудовище затова бива изпратен в Екстра Тестето вместо в Гробището.

?: Приключвам моя ход!

 **Ход 4: Татсуи**

Татсуи: Мой ред е, тегля. С вече поставените Скáли на „Игнайт Паладин" и „Игнайт Оръженосец" аз извършвам _**Пендулум Призоваване!**_ Появете се мои верни ми чудовища. От ръката ми „ Игнайт Маркграф _2_ (Igknight Margrave)" (Ниво 5, 1500/2500), от Екстра Тестето ми „Игнайт Кавалерия" (Ниво 6, 2400/1200). И двете в атака. Време за битка, „Игнайт Тамплиер" атакувай „Извънземно Телепат".

 _Атаката уцелва. „Извънземно Телепат" бива унищожен._ (?: 3200 → 3100)

Татсуи: Сега „Игнайт Кавалерия" атакувай „Върховния Извънземен Лорд".

 _Атаката уцелва."Върховния Извънземен Лорд" бива унищожен._ (?: 3100 → 2900)

Татсуи: Сега „Игнайт Маркграф" атакувай директно! (?: 2900 → 1400) Приключи този дуел „Архидемон Мечоносец" … Атакувай директно! (?: 1400 → 0)

 _Татсуи печели._

– Уау! Това беше един страхотен дуел! Ти ме би затова ще си покажа лицето. – каза гласът.

Тя дойде по-близо към нас и лицето ѝ вече се виждаше. Беше момиче на същата възраст като нас, с къса червена коса, очи с цианов цвят и носеше жълто яке, пола, ботуши и имаше по една гривна на всяка ръка. (всичките в жълт цвят)

– Здравейте! Моето име е Карла Джейсън и съм размѐнен ученик от Америка! Пристигнах в тази държава сутринта, понеже полетът ми беше отменен и затова трябваше да хвана по-късния, затова закъснях и се запътих направо към училище! Все още нямам общежитие където да живея! – каза тя.

– Наистина ли? Ако искаш място където да живееш може да дойдеш с нас! Ние няма да ти вземем никакви пари! – казах аз.

– Сериозно? Да, а кога може да отидем? – попита тя.

– Точно сега! Шофьорът ни сигурно ни чака. – аз отговорих.

Отидохме до лимузината и се качихме вътре, а другите вече ни чакаха там.

– Как мина първият ви ден в училище? – почнах да питам аз.

– Добре! – всичките отговориха едновременно.

– Кое е новото момиче? Нов съквартирант? – Ема попита.

– О, да. Това е Карла Джейсън, хора! Карла това са съквартирантите ми Татсуи Игнайт, който току-що се дуелираше с теб, Кристиана Иванова бъдещата Египтоложка, Зайра Шадоус от Канада, Адриана Димитриева от Чехия и Ема Нишимия по-малката ми сестра. А аз съм Скай Нишимия. – аз запознах всички ни.

– Удоволствие е да се запозная с всички ви! Нека бъдем добри приятели. – Карла каза с голяма усмивка на лицето си.

Всички останали казаха същото нещо и това беше историята за извънземни, които всъщност се оказаха карти от „Дуели с Чудовища". Чао, засега!

1 Тамплиер -Тамплиери или Бедните рицари на Христа и Соломоновия храм са членове на духовно-рицарски орден, основан в Светите земи през 1119 г. от група рицари, начело с Юг дьо Пайен, след Първия кръстоносен поход

2 Маркграф - висша титла във Франкската империя и Средновековна Германия, учредена от Карл Велики с цел управлението на новосъздадените от него марки.


	5. Глава 5 - Започва истинската история

**Глава** **V** **-** **Започва** **истинската** **история**

 ** _Скай_**

 ** _След като Карла се включи в екипа ни остатъкът от седмицата беше спокоен! Затова ще ви разкажа в сбит вид за да умрете от скука._**

 _17ти септември_

След един скучен училищен ден изпълнен с входни нива отидохме към Дуелния Клуб за да представим Карла на собственика на клуба. После се дуелирахме малко и се прибрахме вкъщи.

 _18ти и 19ти септември_

Като предишния ден.

 _20ти септември_

Момичетата отидоха на шопинг за дрехи и накараха мен и Татсуи да носим торбите. Денят не беше никак приятен заради тези торби пълни с дрехи.

 _ **Ема**_

 _ **Мой ред е вече! Ако сте се чудили къде е сюжета, а от сюжет имам впредвид това, което родителите ни казаха и това което им се случи на тях. Няма нужда да се чудите вече, защото истинската история започва сега и аз ще ви я разкажа.**_

 _21ви септември_

Планирахме цяла неделя да играем видео игри, които харесвахме. Всички са толкова енергични и приятелски настроени, дори и Адриана, която е с по-мрачна личност. И тя като мен знае много езици и даже ми каза че много ѝ харесва да ги учи и някой ден планира да обиколи света.

Зайра обича да чете книги като мен, но за разлика от мен тя предпочита да чете исторически романи и произведения от епохата на Ренесанса. Докато аз предпочитам фантастични истории и митове.

Карла искала да бъде фриилансър дизайнер на CG (Компютърни Графики). Зачудих защо иска да е фриилансър и тя ми каза че искала да прави неща, които на нея ѝ харесват, а не неща които шефът е казал.

Кристиана е мил човек с много хубава мечта. Тя иска да стане Египтолог и а разкрие на света тайните на тази велика древна цивилизация.

Татсуи е с уникален характер и има талант, говорейки с момичета. Също така има тялото, което много момичета (и не само) ще харесат. Също така написах фанфик за него и брат ми кръстен „Тай (Татсуи х Скай)" и брат ми още не знае за това. Също така той ми помага да науча японски език, защото много желаеше да ми помогне, когато научи че уча този език.

Ние сме едно щастливо семейство, да знам. Но много желая да спася родителите си, но знам откъде да започна.

Докато си мислех за това телефонът ми звънна. Беше собственика на Дуелния Клуб (ако се чудите, казва се Иван). Вдигнах му:

– Ало! – казах аз.

– Здрасти Ема! Всички вие трябва да дойдете в клуба! Имам нещо важно да ви кажа, свързано е с вашите родители. – каза Иван.

– Добре. Ще бъдем там след 20 минути! – казах развълнувано след като го чух.

– Хубаво! Ще се видим после. – той приключи разговора.

Всички ние чухме телефонния разговор и без да казваме нищо излишно извикахме шофьора ни и се запътихме към клуба. След като пристигнахме там видяхме собственика да говори с някой. Беше мъж очевидно в своите ранни 20 години с кафява коса под формата на купа, кафяви очи и сериозно лице. Той носеше сини дънки и блуза в кафяв и син цвят. Те ни забелязаха се обърнаха към нас:

– Много съжалявам ако съм провалил вашия уикенд, но има важно нещо, което трябва да знаете! Свързано е с Войната между Измеренията и този човек тук ще ни каже по-подробно! – каза Иван.

– Да. Казвам се Арнолд Драхен и съм лидера на организацията РЗ. РЗ е накратко за Рицари Защитници. Това е организация, която създадох с цел да се бием срещу Академията. Те започнаха войната когато атакуваха Превъзхождащото Измерение и започнаха да превръщат всички дуелисти и дори невинните цивилни в карти. Те планират да нападнат нашето измерение скоро и затова се нуждаем от сила,която ще ги спре и ще сложи край на тази война. – той ни обясни. – Избраните войни стоят точно пред мен. Вие сте Рицарите, които ще помогнат да спрем тази война. Но все още не сме всички тук. Ние се нуждаем от силни дуелисти от земното кълбо.

– Значи казваш че и приятелите ми са Рицари също? – попитах аз.

– Да, те доказаха че са най-силните дуелисти от тяхната държава, затова те са тук сега. Също така аз познавах вашите родители и те ми казаха че ако нещо се случи с тях когато са във Фюжън Измерението да избера теб и брат ти Скай като Рицари. Те знаеха че сте силни дуелисти дори и да не сте играли играта преди.

– Значи имаме шанса да ги спасим! Кога ще започнем? – Скай попита.

– Не е време за това още. Още чакаме останалите държави, които се съгласиха да ни помогнат! – Арнолд каза.

– Кои държави се съгласиха да помогнат, ако мога да попитам? – попитах заинтересовано.

– Не всички се съгласиха. Държавите, които се съгласиха и имат избран дуелист са България, САЩ, Канада, Чехия, Япония и Германия, аз съм избраният от Германия. Другите, които се съгласиха, но ще не са избрали дуелисти са Бразилия, ЮАР, Британия, Испания, Франция, Италия. Люксембург, Полша, Русия, Китай, Австралия, Южна и Северна Корея. Моят асистент Иван ще ни информира, когато някой дуелист бъде избран. – Арнолд ни обясни.

– Точно така! И сега ви казвам че Полша и Южна Корея избраха своят най-силен дуелист, затова утре очаквайте нови гости.

Ето така започна всичко и скоро ние ще спрем Фюжън Измерението и ще спасим родителите ми.

 _Бележки:_ _Freelancer_ _(_ _фриилансър_ _)е човек практикуващ някаква професия без да е част от някаква голяма компания._

 _Драхен (_ _Drachen_ _) е немската дума за Дракон. Арнолд използва „Аморфаж" тесте, което е пълно с чудовища от тип Дракон._


End file.
